1. Field
The embodiment relates to a touch window.
2. Background
Recently, a touch window, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a display device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances. Indium tin oxide (ITO), which is the most widely used material for the transparent electrode of the touch window, is expensive and is easy to be physically damaged when the substrate is flexed and bent, so that the electrode property is deteriorated. Therefore, the indium tin oxide (ITO) is not suitable for a flexible device. Further, when the ITO is applied to a touch panel having a large size, a problem occurs due to high resistance.
In order to solve the problem, researches and studies on an alternative electrode have been actively performed. For example, the study for substituting an electrode material for ITO by forming the electrode material in a mesh shape has been performed. Although such a mesh-shaped electrode may relieve the resistance problem of a large-sized touch window, since a metal is used instead of the transparent material, an electrode pattern may be viewed from an outside. Therefore, there is a need to provide a touch window having a new structure which may solve the above-mentioned problems.